Who?
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) Aku tidak mengerti. Kecupan ini, dekapan hangat ini, cinta yang diberikannya ini... ditujukan kepada siapa?


_Aku tidak mengerti.  
Kecupan ini, dekapan hangat ini, cinta yang diberikannya ini... ditujukan kepada siapa?_

 **.**

 **Who?**

 **OS by Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **Disclaimer:**  
 **Naruto (c) masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, Sasuke POV, and standard warning Applied.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading... :-D**

 **.**

"Tentu saja untukmu, kan?"

Dia tertawa salah tingkah. Sepasang pipinya memerah seperti warna apel. Aku tak menanggapinya sedikitpun, hanya melirik untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini sebelum memfokuskan pandangan kepada apapun yang ada di depanku. Acuh tak acuh akan kehadiran yang ada di sampingku. Dia mengerti sikapku yang seperti ini pertanda aku tak percaya pada kalimatnya.

"Sasuke-chan... _ugh_."

Sikutan di perut menghentikan kalimatnya yang dari nadanya mencoba untuk membujukku mempercayai kalimatnya tadi, meski dengan kalimat pembuka yang salah. Dengan intonasi datar aku memintanya untuk tidak menambahkan embel-embel 'chan' di namaku, itu terkesan perempuan dan aku tidak suka.

"Baiklah... aku minta maaf, oke?" Itu pernyataan yang tak perlu dijawab. "Tapi serius, ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu itu? Kau meragukan perasaanku?" Dia berusaha merangkulku tetapi aku dengan sigap menjauh. Berdiri dari sofa yang sedari tadi kududuki dan berdiri beberapa langkah dari dirinya yang masih duduk, setia memandangku penuh pertanyaan.

"Yang kau panggil dalam igauanmu saat kita melakukan seks akhir-akhir ini bukan namaku." Aku berkata dingin. Mataku menatap sepasang matanya yang mendadak bergerak gelisah. "Dia yang kau panggil, Dobe." Aku menegaskan. Orang di depanku diam. Cengiran lebarnya tak lagi terlihat. Aku menghela napas. Dia tidak pernah pandai beralasan, cukup menatap matanya membuatku mengerti apa jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Kita sudahi saja hubungan ini. Aku lelah berhubungan denganmu." Aku menangkap keterkejutan dari gerak tubuhnya dan sepasang bola matanya yang melebar. Aku bergerak untuk pergi, namun si bodoh bernama Naruto yang resmi menjadi mantanku beberapa detik yang lalu menahan lenganku, mencoba untuk memelukku namun tendangan reflek yang diterimanya membuatnya tersungkur.

Bagiku, dia sudah bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Artinya aku tidak perlu berbelas kasih kepadanya, dan sah-sah saja ketika aku memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan seperti biasanya. "Aku memang bertindak sebagai pihak yang didominasi dalam hubungan kita." Jeda sejenak. Sedikitnya, kunikmati ekspresi kesakitannya. "Tapi jangan lupa kalau aku juga lelaki, Naruto. Jangan seenaknya memelukku setelah kita berpisah. Menjengkelkan."

Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersungkur, aku menghapus nomer ponselnya dari kontakku.

 **.**

 **#Who? – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

 **.**

Aku bukan gay. Sebelum berkencan dengan pria bodoh seperti Naruto, aku sudah memiliki beberapa mantan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Aku masih suka melihat dada perempuan dan akan berdebar jika dicium oleh wanita seksi yang menggairahkan.

Aku bukan gay. Hanya saja, aku tidak menuliskan kalimat keberatan jika ada orang-orang yang bertanya bagaimana jika ada lelaki yang menyatakan perasaan kepadaku. Jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu, jawabanku adalah: Jika memang dia tipeku dan menarik perhatianku, maka aku tidak keberatan.

Aku mengatakan itu dengan setengah bercanda, sebenarnya. Sialnya, aku tak pernah menyangka jika ada lelaki yang memang menarik perhatianku. Sial berganda ketika lelaki yang menarik perhatianku, yang mengajakku untuk menjalani hubungan sejenis adalah Naruto, yang kuanggap keberadaannya.

Dia lelaki bodoh yang tidak keberatan diperlakukan apapun selama aku mau tidur dengannya. Dia orang pertama yang berani mencoba sejajar denganku padahal dia jauh berada di bawahku. Dia yang tak tahu batasan dirinya itu terlihat menyilaukan, terlebih wajahnya tidak buruk juga.

Aku menghela napas mengingat bayangan si bodoh itu. Dia yang pertama, terlepas dia satu jenis denganku, yang bertahan lama berhubungan denganku, dan tentu saja itu membuatku sedikitnya merasakan perasaan yang cukup mendalam padanya, meski si bodoh itu memiliki perasaan lain pada seseorang yang selalu dia sebut dalam igauannya.

Aku tak tahan. Harga diriku sebagai lelaki dan seorang Uchiha yang biasa di posisi atas menghapus perasaan cinta itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, kuhapus paksa agar tidak terluka terlalu lama.

"A-ano... kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersentak. Menoleh ke depan, kudapati seorang perempuan terlihat di depan mataku. Matanya menatapku dengan khawatir meski aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka karena direcoki. "Su-sudah dua jam kau di tempat ini. Ka-kau tidak kedinginan?"

Haha... sejak kapan aku merendahkan diriku sendiri dikasihani oleh perempuan yang tidak kukenal di depanku?

Ah, ya, sejak aku putus dari si berisik itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan beberapa jam setelah putus dari si bodoh itu, aku malah memperlihatkan kerisauanku dengan melakukan tindakan konyol berdiam diri di bangku taman di udara sedingin ini.

Sial.

"Hei, kenapa kau menyapaku? Kau tidak mengenalku, kan?" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nada suaraku, tapi dia sedikit mundur ketakutan. Gelagapan. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku malah repot-repot memberikan pertanyaan kepadanya, mungkin ini semacam pelampiasan kekesalan karena diriku yang lemah terlihat orang lain, ironisnya, orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali.

"A-ah... ka-karena kamu tetap diam di sini meski salju menumpuk di bahumu. a-aku khawatir." Dia mencicit. Sepasang lavendernya bergerak kebingungan mencari alasan.

"Kau mengamatiku? Lucu sekali." Wajahnya memerah seperti warna apel. Dia terlihat ingin membantah namun seperti tidak menemukan kata yang tepat, maka dia memutuskan untuk diam, dengan raut wajah tidak terima.

Ah... dia mirip sekali dengan si bodoh itu, dengan tingkat menggemaskan diatas Naruto. Suaranya pelan dan lembut, menggelitik. Mungkin karena itulah aku malah seperti mencari bahan obrolan.

"Siapa namamu?" Aku mencoba melembutkan nada suaraku. Ketika mengamatinya, aku baru sadar dia memegang payung yang melindungiku dan tubuhnya. Salju tidak turun lebat, tapi cukup membuat tubuhmu kedinginan, sebenarnya. Jangan tanya apa aku kedinginan atau tidak, karena sepertinya aku sudah mati rasa.

"Hinata." Dia menyebutkan namanya, dan aku menertawainya dengan sinis lagi.  
"Semudah itu kau memberitahu namamu pada orang asing?"

Dia lagi-lagi memasang tampang menarik. Campuran perasaan marah dan mencoba untuk sabar. Sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik untuk tertawa dari lubuk hatiku, namun aku menahannya karena perasaan tertarik ini lebih besar dari sekedar ingin menertawai tingkah bodohnya yang manis.

"Aku suka orang sepertimu," kataku _to the point_. Dia nampak terkejut. "Namaku Sasuke. Ayo kita berkencan, Hinata."

Dia gelagapan dan aku menariknya dalam pelukan.  
Pelukan yang terasa hangat.

 **.**

 **#Who? – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

 **.**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, pada siapa kau berikan hatimu?"

Tiga tahun kemudian, di kamar kami pada pagi hari bersalju, Hinata bertanya pelan. Kami tidur saling berhadapan. Dia menunduk menghindari tatapan mataku ketika aku tak langsung menjawab.

Aku merasakan _deja vu_. Rasanya itu pertanyaan yang pernah kulontarkan pada seseorang yang pernah berharga untukku dulu, sebelum aku bertemu wanita ini.

"Memang kenapa?"

Dia tak merespon apapun sebelum menggeleng dan menaikkan selimutnya untuk menutupi mulutnya. Apa-apaan itu? Dia ingin memperlihatkan tingkahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan? Jika ya, maka dia berhasil.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan suka kepadaku."

"Aku pernah mengatakannya."

"Itu dulu. Di awal pertemuan kita. Setelahnya kau hanya membuntutiku dan mengatakan berkali-kali aku milikmu hingga aku akhirnya menyerah."

Dia bergumam, dan aku ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipinya yang berisi itu. Butuh satu setengah tahun untukku meyakinkannya bahwa dia milikku, bahwa dia memiliki perasaan kepadaku, bahwa aku tak ingin menjadikan orang lain milikku selain dia. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan menyambut perasaanku.

"Hm... dulu juga aku pernah bertanya hal ini pada seseorang."

"Benarkah?"

aku mengangguk. Dia sedikit mengubah posisi tidurnya sebelum memandangku ingin tahu.

"Dia bilang, dia mencintaiku, tapi matanya mengatakan hal yang berbeda." Dia sedikit tersentak ketika aku mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya sebelum mengusap sebelah pipinya. "Jadi aku memutuskannya lalu bertemu denganmu, dan jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Dia tersentak lalu perlahan wajahnya memerah dengan menggemaskan. "Kau tidak bohong?"

"Kau boleh mengamati mataku sepuasnya kalau tidak percaya padaku. Mata tidak pernah berbohong."

Kami saling bertatapan sebelum dia mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Aku percaya. Karena aku mencintaimu. Kau boleh mengamati mataku sepuasnya kalau kau tidak percaya."

Wajahnya memerah secantik warna tomat. Semanis rasanya yang tidak kubenci. Ketika dia tersenyum aku mendekapnya seolah aku bisa mati jika dia tidak ada di dekatku. Dia membalas pelukanku dengan hangat.

Bersamanya aku mengerti.

Kecupan ini, dekapan hangat ini, cinta yang diberikannya ini... ditujukan kepada siapa?

Tentu saja kepadaku. Uchiha Sasuke yang telah mengikrarkan janji dan mengganti marga Hyuuganya dengan Uchiha.

 **.**  
 **End**

 **.**

Halo...

Fuyu di sini. apa kabar kalian semua? :)


End file.
